The present invention is related to the following co-pending U.S. application: U.S. patent application Ser. No. 11/835,992, filed on Aug. 8, 2007.
1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates, in general, to medical devices and, in particular, to blood analyte monitoring devices and associated methods.
2. Description of Related Art
Continuous glucose monitors (CGM's) that are disposed (e.g., implanted) within a user's body can have limited operational lifetimes due to, for example, fouling of the CGM. Such fouling can be the result of tissue build-up or blood clotting. In addition, a challenge exists with respect to providing CGM's with a lifetime power source and providing for wireless communication with the CGM.
Many people with diabetes also have cardiac problems. For example, it is believed that thirty percent of people who could benefit from the facilitated blood flow provided by an implanted stent also have diabetes. Thus, a significant proportion of people who are in need of a stent also have a need for continuous glucose monitoring to help with their diabetic disease state.